


Christmas Cookies and Other Activities

by Snowflake_Dazzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Dazzle/pseuds/Snowflake_Dazzle
Summary: Hermione just wants help with Christmas cookies. Draco has other ideas. Disclaimer, I do not own these characters.





	Christmas Cookies and Other Activities

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Strictly Dramione’s Yuletide Magic Christmas Fest. Thank you to TheOtterandTheDragon for being an awesome beta! There were some small tweaks after I got it back and therefore all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Prompt: Draco and Hermione bake cookies and have all kinds of fun in the kitchen.

“Draco, come bake Christmas cookies with me.”

“Why? The elves at the Manor will make what we need.”

“Because it’s fun to make and decorate your own cookies.”

“No, it’s fun to eat them. And since when do you need help in the kitchen? You always push me out when I try to help,” Draco smirked.

“That’s because you distract me and I burn supper or forget to add an ingredient and it tastes horrible.”

“You just explained why I shouldn’t help you.”

“Not so fast. I already made the dough, we’re just rolling it out and cutting shapes to bake. And it’s hard to mess up decorating cookies,” I stated.

“And what do I get if I help you?”

“Cookies?”

“There will be cookies either way. No, I’ll think of something,” Draco said with a concerning grin.

“Something reasonable. I will never have sex with you while on your broom.”

“And I still don’t see why not. But we are here to make cookies. What do I do first?”

“First, you wash your hands because we are working with food.”

While Draco went to the sink to wash up, I pulled half of the chilled dough from the refrigerator and brought it to the center island. 

“Now we need to flour our workspace.”

“You want me to pick flowers?” he questioned, looking confused. 

“No, we need to make it so the dough doesn’t stick to the counter. You take this and sprinkle some on the counter like so,” I said as I demonstrated.

“This is making my hands all white.”

“That’s good, it means the dough won’t stick to you either. Now take a section of the dough and put it in the area you just floured.”

“You want me to touch that? Why?”

“How else are you supposed to make cookies?”

“Have the elves make them?”

“Draco! Please,” I begged. 

“Fine, but I get to make my own shapes.”

“And how do you plan to do that? I only have these cookie cutters.”

“With my wand.”

“Fine. Now take this and start rolling the dough flat. We want it to be about ⅛ of an inch in thickness.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Draco smirked.

“Draco!”

“I recall you saying you liked how thick I was.”

“Yes, but I was not baking your dick. If we leave the cookies too thick they won’t cook right.”

“With how hot you are, you could have been baking my dick for all I know.”

“Haha. If you want, I can cut off your dick and cook it, too.”

“Nope. I like it where it is. Besides, you’d miss it.”

“I would just take the baked one and use that. See, I wouldn’t miss it at all,” I countered.

“You’re pure evil sometimes. Fine, I’ll roll it to an eighth of an inch.”

Seeing as he was doing what he was supposed to, I continued on my batch, cutting trees, stars, and bells. Putting them on parchment paper, I put my portion in the oven before seeing what Draco decided to do.

“I think you added a few too many inches there.”

“What?”

“Your penis is not that big. You need to lose a few inches there,” I smirked back at him.

“Again, that’s not what you said last night.”

“Draco, do you honestly believe you are a foot long when hard?”

“Yes.” And it seemed like be believed it too. 

“Well, you’re not. Maybe a bit over eight, but not a foot.”

“I don’t believe you. Also, cookies shrink when you cook them.”

“Not these.”

“But won’t you like a foot long dick slamming into you?” 

“No, that sounds painful. But if you need reassurance, you can leave your cookie at a foot long.”

“I don’t need reassurance! I have all the reassurance I need when you scream my name. Still, this cookie is an accurate representation of me, so it stays.”

“Draco!” I exclaimed as I blushed.

“Yes, love?”

“You are unbelievable. Transfer your cookie to this tray so it can bake. I hope you know, you will be the one eating this cookie.”

“No, I think you will have the joy of eating it. I know how much you love to take me in your mouth.”

“But that’s not you. It’s a cookie that is too large to be you.”

“Whatever you say, love.”

Once all the cookies were baked, I started on the fudge while the cookies cooled to decorate. I tried a new fudge recipe this year that did not involve a double boiler and instead allowed me to make it in the microwave. I thought this would be simple, but as I was putting it in the refrigerator, Draco took a swipe with his finger to taste it. And this is when Draco’s sweet tooth kicked in.

As the fudge had cooled just slightly, it also met Draco’s approval and he decided it would taste better off me.

Lifting me onto the counter, he lifted my shirt over my head, leaving me in my lace bra and yoga pants. Swiping another finger full of fudge from the pan, he drug it along my collarbone and down the valley of my breasts. Leaning in, he began to eat the fudge off me. 

Licking and sucking as he went, Draco cleaned me off well. He then took some of the icing that was waiting for the sugar cookies and traced the same path as he did with the fudge.

Deciding that he didn’t have enough access to me, he reached behind me and removed my bra. Using the thin tipped icing bag, he wrote across my breasts ‘Property of Draco Malfoy.’

“Really, Draco?” I sighed.

“What? Tell me what is wrong with that statement.”

“Property?”

“It’s easier than writing ‘These are Draco Malfoy’s to Play With’.”

“You are so predictable. If you get to play, so do I. Enjoy this while you can.”

“Oh, and what do you plan on doing to me?”

“I can think of a great place to lick the icing off you.”

“Oh, now you have me curious.”

“Are you done with your fun?”

“Not yet. Be a doll and take off your trousers and knickers.”

“Oh, and where are you going with icing now?”

“Just you watch. Trousers and knickers please.”

Knowing this was going to be interesting, and that if he was that close to my core, it would only lead to pleasure for me, I hopped down from the counter to shimmy out of my trousers.

Draco picked me up and carried me over to the table before laying me out. Taking a seat, he brought the icing bowl over and began drawing on my inner thighs. 

“What are you drawing? Those feel like runes.”

“That they are. Pay attention, as there will be a quiz on them later.”

“You cannot honestly expect me to be able to concentrate while you are doing that to me.”

“You’re the brightest witch of the age. You should do just fine. Now hush.”

Draco continued to draw, lick, and suck along my inner thighs, making me wetter. If he didn’t do something with my core soon, I was going to combust. 

“Draco, please.”

“Please what, love?”

“Please fuck me!” I cried.

“But I thought you wanted to play, too?”

“I did, but you are driving me crazy and if I don’t come soon, I’m going to combust.”

“We have one thing left to do before I fuck you hard. Let’s get that cookie, shall we?”

“No!”

Draco walked around the center island to get to his cookie and brought the tray over. Slowly, he unbuttoned his pants and drug them and his boxer briefs down his legs. Lining up with the tray, he stood erect against the cookie.

“What happened? Granger, this is supposed to be accurate to me. You didn’t tell me the dough expanded in the oven,” Draco cried.

“Not by that much. Draco, I tried to tell you it was too big.”

“But, you’re always telling me how full I make you feel. Are you lying to me?”

“You don’t have to be enormous to make me feel full. Draco, I love you and you know how well you please me.”

“So you don’t want a foot long dick in you?”

“No! Again, that sounds really painful. Also, did you just let your ego get in the way of us having sex? I need you!”

“Granger, this is a massive blow to my ego! How could you want sex right now?” Draco whined.

Frustrated beyond comprehension, I turned the tables on him. With the icing bag, I wrote  _ Hermione Granger’s Fuck Toy  _ across Draco’s chest.

“Really, Granger?”

“You got your fun, now it’s my turn. Lay back and enjoy.”

“You cannot still want to have sex with me.”

“Silly Draco, I knew the cookie was too large all along. It doesn’t change how I feel about you or how worked up you got me.”

Draco laid back on the table but remained propped up to see what I was doing. I slowly licked my message off his chest, then smeared the few runes I could remember him drawing on me on his stomach. 

“Pay attention, there will be a quiz later.”

“Granger!”

“What? Turnabout is fair play.”

After licking the runes off him, I had a terrible idea. Knowing the icing was almost gone, but still just enough left, I took his now hard again member and dipped it in the icing bowl.

“Shit, Granger! That’s cold!”

Ignoring him, I got some sprinkles and finished decorating him.

“Now that looks good. Hold still while I enjoy the dick I want to actually have in my mouth.”

Meticulously, I licked and sucked all the icing off Draco, leaving him panting. As I went to stand up, he flipped me back on the table and rammed into me. Knowing he was thoroughly aroused, I knew this was going to be fast and hard so I snaked my hand between us to rub my clit. There was no reason he should be the only one to find relief.

Coming together, Draco collapsed on top of me.

“You sure know how to fuel one’s ego, Granger. I think I’ll keep you forever,” he panted, trying to catch his breath.

“That’s good, as you promised that this past spring when we married and bonded.”

“What are we going to do about the cookies?”

“We are going to shower first, then come back and decorate them. Except yours. That one maybe we just get rid of.”

“But it would make a great gift for Potterette. She must need something larger in her life.”

“Draco! I think they are doing just fine. They have two kids and a third on the way.”

“Doesn’t mean she’s satisfied with it.”

“How about we give it to Blaise instead? He would think it was funny.”

“And this is why I married you!”

“Because I can bake?”

“Nope, you know just who to prank with my penis cookie. Shall we go shower?”

“Are you going to behave yourself?”

“Do I ever?”

Blaise loved the cookie when we gave it to him. His wife thought it was hilarious as well and later told me Blaise wishes he was that big.


End file.
